Angel
by areufollowingme
Summary: For those of u who've read my Nick & Jules' stories then u know Nick Stokes is a happily married family man. Here's a short little 1 shot inside the CSI Stokes' home w his wife & 3 children on the day Emma makes her 1st Holy Communion. Hope u like it!


I don't own CSI.

Rated K+ - one little sexual innuendo.

**I don't have time to write another Nick & Jules story but**

**I do thank my new readers who like my story and complimented me on my work.**

**Thank you so much!**

**And, although I don't have time anymore to write another story, it did inspire me to write a one shot...**

**So, here is just a little glimpse of our happy couple and their life with their 3 children.**

**I hope it is enjoyable. I'd love to know what u think!**

* * *

She rolled her eyes and breathed out a loud breath of air when she heard his loud mouth yelling from downstairs for the hundredth time.

Emma smirked at her mother's reaction to her father's demands.

Finally, when Nick yelled up the stairs again, Jules yelled back.

"**NICK**! **I said we were coming, stop yelling!" **Jules yelled down from Emma's room.

Jules had just finished getting the Communion veil to fit securely on her daughter's head, and they smiled at each other knowing it was finally on tight.

"Mom, how does it look? Does it look pretty?" Emma asked with dancing eyes.

"Oh, Emmy, it looks even prettier than pretty! Just wait until Daddy sees you," she said to her daughter.

There Emma Stokes stood before her mother in her beautiful white dress with a crown upon her head which held a sheer white veil that flowed down around her. She looked like a miniature bride and Jules knew it would undoubtedly make her tough CSI fall to his knees.

"**ARE YOU KIDDING MEEEE?" **Nick yelled again from the foot of the stairs. "**IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! And the boys are getting restless, Jules!" **Nick yelled sounding completely aggravated.

"**PUT UM IN THE CAR! WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" **Jules yelled back.

Nick shook his head disgustedly and looked over at his sons who were in the hallway with him. Mason was slinking up and down against the wall making his nicely ironed dress shirt pull out of his khaki pants and crumple up in the back. Nick looked at how he was quickly becoming disheveled and he rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed.

Aidan was on his hands and knees making loud "_BRUMMMM BRUMMMM" _noises with his little, red, truck.

"Do you believe this, guys?" Nick asked his twins not really expecting a reply.

"Tell Mason to **MOVE**, Daddy!" Aidan snapped as he banged his truck into Mason's little, brown, dress shoe roughly.

"**HEY! I'll kick you**!" Mason growled at his brother.

"**DON'T START**!" Nick frowned and pointed at them. "Let's go, come on, in the car," he said grabbing their jackets from the closet.

Nick knelt down on one knee as he put Mason's hand into the sleeve of his little, navy blue, coat.

"Listen to me, I don't want you hitting **or** kicking, Mason, I mean it, and I am not gonna tell you again!" he reprimanded his rambunctious son.

Mason frowned at his father but wouldn't answer him back. Nick could see he wanted to; he could see it in Mason's glare. Nick stared back at him sternly.

After zipping up Mason, Nick went for Aidan next and repeated the same action which also included a brief reprimand.

"And Aidan, you could ask nicely for your brother to move his foot, ya know," he told him.

"Kay, next time, kay?" Aidan answered obediently and Nick nodded.

"Okay, let's get in the car," Nick said to them before yelling back upstairs, **"I'M GETTING THEM IN THE CAR! YOU BETTER BE DOWN HERE IN TWO MINUTES!" **

Nick was pissed. He couldn't understand why it took his wife and daughter so damn long to get dressed. They had a ceremony to go to; they needed to be at the church and they were pushing the time limit. It made him mad that she was always the last one ready. Nick swore Jules would be late for everything if it weren't for him.

* * *

Standing up from her kneeling position, Jules looked down at Emma and bit her bottom lip for a second.

"I guess we better get down there before your father's head explodes, huh?" Jules grimaced and then smiled.

"Definitely," Emma smiled back.

Jules couldn't figure out why Nick got so testy when it came to time. They weren't late, if anything they had some time to spare. She hated that he always wanted to be a little early. It also made her mad since of course she would be the last one ready when she had to get the twins dressed, and their daughter ready, before she could tend to herself.

The two were heading downstairs when suddenly Jules turned and looked at Emma.

"Oh, Honey! Go get your little, satin, purse... it's on the bed!" she reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" the little girl answered and scurried back up with her veil flowing behind her.

Just as Jules got to the last step, Nick walked in.

"Ohhhh you are so lucky you are fina…" he stopped and scanned her body up and down. "Damn you are freakin' hot, Babe," he grinned and moved forward.

"Yeah? Well you look pretty damn sexy in that suit you got on, Stokes," she smiled brightly and rubbed the arm of Nick's navy blue suit.

Nick leaned into her and dipped his face into her neck and kissed it with a bit of tongue.

"Mmmm, and you smell delicious, too, you sexy little…" he growled and reached around grabbing her ass with both hands before getting cut off by his wife.

"Don't start, Nicky," Jules laughed and pulled away from him.

Nick laughed lightly and winked at her knowing he could devour her just from her scent.

Shaking off his desires he frowned.

"Where's my princess?" he asked looking upstairs.

"She's getting her purse," Jules smirked. "Let me hurry and get outside with the boys." she said pecking him on the lips and she scurrying quickly to the car.

Nick looked at his watch.

"Come on. Sweet Pea, let's go," he called to his daughter in a lighter tone than he gave Jules.

"Okay, Daddy!" she yelled and Nick could hear her feet running.

Looking down at his watch again, Nick looked up in time to see his little girl coming down the steps dressed in a white dress and flowing veil. He could feel his jaw drop but he couldn't help it.

Emma smiled at him. "I'm ready, Daddy, how do I look?" she asked innocently not knowing she instantly made her father crumble.

"My God, Sweet Pea, you look like…you look like an angel," he said quietly.

What Nick was also thinking, but could never admit into the air the mere thought, was that his 6 year old daughter also looked like a miniature bride and that just made his heart stop beating.

Nick traced her features with his eyes and watched as her curls peeked through the white veil and framed her beautiful face. She was beginning to look more like her mother now, even though her hair was definitely getting darker than it used to be. But, there was no denying that there was still more of him in his little girl than Jules. Her nose and her deep brown eyes could never be mistaken for anyone's but Nick's.

What he didn't tell Emma was she also reminded him of her mother when he first saw her walking down the aisle to meet him at the alter. She too looked like an angel. And now, his little girl looked like an angel too.

"Daddy, why are your eyes getting teary?" she asked as she reached the step where she was eye to eye with Nick.

"I, uh," Nick stuttered.

Reaching out, Emma held the side of her father's face with her hand.

Emma loved to hold her father's face and she had been doing that ever since she was a tiny, little, thing. Nick remembered how he used to feel the stickiness and smell the scent of Cheerios long after her hands let go. Sometimes he didn't even wash it away before leaving for work, just so he could keep her scent with him for as long as he could.

"I look pretty, Daddy?" she asked him.

"You look gorgeous, Emma," he whispered and touched her face too.

He loved his little girl with all his heart. She was his sweet princess. He looked at her with a love that shone like a bright light.

She loved her father with all her heart. He had always been her hero. She looked at him with pure admiration and love.

"Are we gonna be late?" she asked squinting her eyes and tilting her head just like her father does.

"Not if we leave now, Princess," he said still in awe at the sight of his mini-bride.

"Then let's go," she said holding out her hands to him.

Nick reached out to his little girl and Emma jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

* * *

Staring out the passenger's side window as she waited for her husband and daughter, Jules saw them finally walk out onto the front porch. She could see Nick holding Emma on his forearm as he closed and locked the front door behind them. She watched them walking down the front walk toward the car.

She never took her eyes off Nick's face as he carried his precious daughter, in her white Communion dress, to the car.

Jules smiled softly.

She smiled because she knew that, just as she predicted, that tough CSI she knew and loved…

…was just brought to his knees simply by the sight of his little girl in her white dress and veil.


End file.
